The present invention relates generally to the field of tools. The present invention relates specifically to a tool, such as a level, with a rotating vial and a locking assembly configured to temporarily, reversibly and/or selectably fix the vial in place at a custom angle as selected by a user. Levels are used to determine the levelness of a structure, surface or workpiece. In use the level is placed on or in contact with a surface to be measured, and the user views the location of a bubble within a vial relative to markings that indicate the levelness of the structure, surface or workpiece.